


Pet The Dog!

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Fluff, He gives him a reward for facing his fear slightly, M/M, Ram tries to help King with his fear of dogs, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: King was just relaxing when Ram comes to feed the dog again. He is then forced to pet the horrifying animal and unknowingly gets a reward for his action.
Relationships: King/Ram
Comments: 13
Kudos: 222





	Pet The Dog!

King was just minding his own business, sitting on top of the picnic table where he had met the strange first year that was named Ram. Laying back against the wood so he could stare up at the sky, King sighed as he thought about the younger male. He had no idea what drew him to the boy but for some reason, he couldn’t get Ram out of his mind. Swinging his legs from where they were hanging off the table, King closed his eyes and hummed out a random song that he had heard a few hours ago until the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Keeping his eyes closed, King stopped humming and listened as the footsteps stopped and the sound of a zip-lock baggie was opened, which only means one thing. Turning his face to the side, King let his eyes flutter open as Ram came into his line of sight and what’s more? Ram was watching him with silent eyes and the same straight face he always saw him wear whenever King was around. Blinking as he took in the fact that Ram was watching him, King sat up and shifted around until he was able to slide off the picnic table.

“Ram…” King muttered out, letting his eyes shift from Ram’s to the baggie he was holding that was full of what looked like chicken. Arching his brow, King reached out and poked the bag before he noticed that Ram was also holding a water bottle along with a small plastic bowl. Freezing up as he remembered what those items meant, King glanced around nervously as the thought of the dog returning reached his brain. Noticing how nervous King looked, Ram rolled his eyes before he noticed the dog he fed on certain days coming towards them. Hearing the bark, King yelped and flew back on the picnic table much like a cat would. Snorting softly, Ram sat down and offered the items to the adorable dog before he reached out and pet it. “Why do you do this to me?! I’m terrified of dogs, get it away!”

“…” Staying silent as he continued to pet the chocolate lab, Ram let his eyes raise so he could check out King, who was still on top of the table, his body trembling slightly as he kept his eyes on the dog. Letting out a breath, Ram stood up and scooted around the chowing down dog, reaching out so he could take King’s wrist in his hand. Feeling the touch, King flinched slightly and moved his anxious gaze to Ram’s much calmer one before Ram gently pulled him, urging him off the table. Shaking his head as he felt his anxiety rising, King protested loudly as Ram tugged him a bit harder and his feet finally touched the grass. Still holding onto his wrist, Ram knelt down near the dog again and pulled King’s hand towards the animal, who had finally finished its meal and was sitting down, panting. “Stay.”

Knowing that he was talking to the dog and not him, King tried to jerk his hand out of Ram’s grip but failed when he felt Ram tighten his hold on him. Biting his lip to hold back the scared whimpers that were trying to slip out his throat, King watched as his trembling hand finally touched down on the dog’s head. Feeling the soft fur underneath his fingertips, King kept his hand still even as Ram finally let go of his wrist, scooting a bit closer to him as he too reached out and began to scratch the dog’s neck. Watching the dog suddenly move, King shot his hand back and scrambled back, falling on his back end as Ram continued to rub the dog, both of them watching as the animal rolled onto its back and showed them its belly. Turning his attention back to King, Ram nodded towards the animal again and waited.

“…I don’t know…” King grunted out, getting on his knees again as he scooted back towards Ram. Keeping his gaze on him until King caved, Ram observed the way King’s shaky hand slid towards the happy dog until it touched the fur of its belly. Rubbing the dog softly, King kept his nervous gaze on the animal until he felt Ram move beside him and lips were suddenly pressed against his cheek. Pausing his petting of the dog, King gasped and turned his head to face Ram, who had a slight flush to his cheeks before he suddenly shot up and suddenly fast walked away. Watching as he almost stumbled as he made his getaway, King felt a smile rise on his face until the dog under his hand wiggled and he was brought back to what he was currently touching. “Wait! Take the dog with you! Don’t leave it with me! Ram!”


End file.
